Safe to say goodbye
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: When Bella catches Edward cheating on her with Alice who is there for her to turn to? The only other person who is heartbroken of course, but will the Cullen's choose them over their most valuable assets to the Coven?
1. Chapter 1

Breathing in the fresh Forks air that blew through my car window, I smiled as I headed over to my family's house. Okay, so there not my biological family but they're my family all the same. There's my fiancé Edward, my best friend/ sister Alice, Alice's mate Jasper, Jaspers twin sister Rosalie (well that's the story anyway.) Rosalie's mate Emmett and their adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. They were all on a hunting trip apart from Alice who didn't want to miss an excuse for a shopping trip, this time it was a shoe sale that she's somehow how managed to drag me into going along with her to check out. She'd arranged to pick me up at my house in an hour but I was bored and decided to surprise her –well, as much as you can surprise a psychic vampire. Pulling onto the gravel driveway I spotted Edward's Volvo, he was back early causing my heart to beat faster with anticipation and genuine excitement, I jumped out of my red Chevy almost tripping over my own feet as I reached out to open the door handle my phone beeped. I glanced down to see I had a message from Emmett.

**Eddie's gone somewhere but the rest of us are about 5 minutes away, we're gonna spring you from Alice's shopping hell. Lol. TTYL. Brother Bear XO**

I quickly messaged him back that Edward was home and opened the door, running up the stairs. Once outside Edwards room I took a deep breath and thanked my lucky stars I hadn't tripped and fell on my face. Edwards music was playing _really _loud –especially considering he was a vampire, either way I'm sure he heard me, not like I was quiet or anything. I beamed with anticipation as I opened the door but as soon as I could see inside it fell. Confusion, pain, betrayal and finally anger coursed through my veins. Tears dripped down my face as what I saw connected with my brain. There was my fiancé wrapped up in the bed covers with my pixie of a best friend riding him –and I don't mean pony style. Now I was listening for it I could hear the growls and groans coming from them. Before they could see me I closed the door and ran the two flights of stairs, throwing open the front door only to collide with the person I though of as a father. They must of all knew, _all_ of them, except maybe Jasper, they'd all been lying to me, to us. I ripped away from Carlisle and ran sobbing openly into Jaspers cold embrace. He made soft comforting sounds and rubbed my back.

"Edward… Alice… upstairs." I could only get a few words out between my sobs. Jasper went still and I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, blinking away my tears I looked up to see Rosalie with despair in her eyes. She gently pulled me into her arms and told the others to go into Edwards room and find out what was going on. When they left she forced me to look at her.

"Are they… dead?" She seemed so fragile but that comment had me laughing.

"Are they hell! They're too busy screwing each other to end up dying." Well, unless they ended up screwing each other into the ground with me and Jasper stuck watching. Shit, Jasper! Before I had time to think about what I was running towards, I stormed up the steps into the house and up the next two flights of stairs into Edwards room, only to see Edward and Alice on one side of the room, both still naked. Edward holding her to his chest as tearless sobs caused her body to shake. I didn't care, as my gaze turned to the Cullens who were on the other side of the room, Esme looked horror struck as Carlisle and Emmett held Jasper back, I walked over to him slowly and placed a hand on his cheek until he looked down at me and blinked. Murderous rage disappeared from his eyes only to show a deep sadness and something else I couldn't identify. The others had only just noticed me when Jasper had relaxed enough for Emmett and Carlisle to let him go, the arms they had been holding wrapped around me and I felt myself feel content in Jaspers arms. I was more comfortable than I had ever been until _he_ had to ruin it.

"Get off her!" His voice was almost a growl and he was in a crouch with Alice desperately clutching his shoulder. Jasper tensed around me but before he could anything there was a blur of movement to my left and then Rosalie was throwing Edward through the wall, as the slut tried to lunge at her Rosalie spun and flying kicked her in the same direction Edward had gone. When they were both back in the room ready to pounce I let go of Jasper and stood between the Cullens and the two who had betrayed us. The others couldn't have known about it or else Rosalie wouldn't have acted so rash. I took a deep breath and removed the ring from my forth finger on my left hand , blinking back tears, I threw it for Edward to catch.

"You have hurt me in the worst possible way and there is no chance I could ever marry you now. Don't try controlling my life any more because as of today you aren't a part of it." Instead of being upset or angry he just shrugged and smirked.

"Isabella, love, you are mine. No one else cares for you. Your own mother sent you away and your father spends almost all of his time working. Who else are you going to turn to, your little pack of pups?" Before I could let his words get to me I felt a cold pair of arms wrap themselves around me from behind. A quick glance confirmed Jasper had come forward to stand with me through the pain and grief _they_ had caused us both.

"She has us, which is more than the pair of you has." That statement made me realize that their actions had separated them form the rest of the Cullens. Jasper was standing strong but I knew it would only be so long before he couldn't hold back the pain and anger we all felt. I placed my hands on his and rubbed soothing circles into them.

"He's right. You have betrayed this coven and for this we're casting you out!" Carlisle's voice was firm and nods spread through Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and even Alice nodded in understanding, though her shoulders started to shake harder. I couldn't. I still wasn't a part of this family and now I never would be. I looked at them as my family but I doubted they saw me as nothing more than a problem. They were only standing up for me because I was on the same side as Jasper.

"What? So you're going to pick a fragile little human and an ex-killer with no control over the only vampires that have stopped the Volturi killing you asses?" My teeth were grinding together and my fists were curled at my side. The only thing stopping me from running over and hitting him –forget breaking my hand, I didn't care –was Jaspers cold, comforting arms encircling me and his hands which were now rubbing soothing circles into my wrists.

"Jasper has more control than anyone here –except maybe Carlisle." My voice wasn't much more than a whisper of rage met by silence, finally broken by Edwards laughter and Alice's giggle.

"You really think that? What about when he attacked you at your birthday?" Jasper tensed and almost let go of me but I held his arms in place, of course if he really wanted to he could've broken my grasp easily. I took a deep breath and met Edwards mocking glare with one of my own.

"you don't think at all, do you?" Before I could carry on he lunged at me and Jasper spun me around and took the impact that threw me to the floor. Before it could get out of hand Emmett and Rosalie held Edward as Carlisle grabbed Alice who was ready to jump in. I took another breath and stood up, I was only half way there when Jasper grabbed my hand and lifted me the rest of the way and resumed his earlier position, although a little more tense.

"Carry on, dear." Esme spoke for the first time since the discovery of what was going on and she moved to stand beside me.

I had lost my train of thought but when I looked into Edward's angry gaze, my own anger resurfaced and my words came out in a strong clear, knowing voice.

"Jasper was not only dealing with his own bloodlust but with everyone else's, including one that was worse than the rest because my blood sang to _you_, Edward, which Jasper picked up on, all of that together? Not one person would have been able to _not_ to attack. I may be human and to you, I may be fragile, I may not even be a part of this family, but Jasper is, and he doesn't deserve any of your bullshit, I'm human, not stupid and we wouldn't be in trouble with the Volturi if you hadn't gone there after I jumped off the cliff, but right now I would rather they have killed me than have to deal with the betrayal, you my Fiancé, and you my best friend, have caused." This is normally the time I would walk off but apart from the fact Jasper had me in an unbreakable, to me, grip, I honestly wanted to know what would be said next.

"Bella you _are_ a part of this family." All of them were looking at me like I was mad, well Alice and Edward actually seemed to agree with me on that bit but even Rosalie was looking at me in disbelief. I couldn't look at Jasper, I wasn't sure why. If Carlisle was right that I was a part of the family then he would have the same look as the rest but I didn't want to take the risk. Somehow I realized that his expression could either make or break me. As I matter of fact I was finding it hard to look at any of them and so I lowered my gaze to the floor. Before I could blink, Jasper was spinning me around and I was looking at his shoes. Brown leather cowboy boots going under his jeans. His finger lifted my chin up and a spark shot through me. He carried on tilting my chin up until I grudgingly looked into his eyes.

"Bella, Carlisle's right, you are a part of us, you're what holds us together, we all realized that when we all had to leave you." I wished I could believe that, I really did.

"I haven't done too good a job of it today, have I?" Tears blurred my vision and I blinked them back.

"This isn't your fault, don't you dare think it is!" I just nodded, the depth of his eyes made it impossible for me to speak.

"Doesn't matter either way. Just wait Isabella, I'll get you back and then I'll do what I should have done a long time ago, I'll drain you dry, you'll be begging for death long before I give you that." Most people would be scared but I'd almost died so many times already it no longer mattered.

"Whatever Edward, I've been in danger since the day I was born. You know that. The van, James, my birthday, Laurent, the cliffs, Victoria, the new borns, the Volturi… and that's just since I've moved here. You can just add to the mix. But the one thing that hasn't happened, is that no matter how much has come against me I still haven't died. Get it. Got it. Good." I could see my family trying not to laugh over Jaspers shoulder, which was shaking with barely suppressed chuckles. Edwards gaze was burning a hole through my back so I spun to face him, I smiled, not a sad smile, not one of anger, and not one of genuine happiness, i smiled a smile of knowing, one that made him struggle twice as hard against Emmett and Rose. A lice just looked sad but I couldn't feel sorry fir her, she brought it on herself. Stupid pixie whore.

"Even you cant live forever Swan," This time it came from Alice, the bitterness of her voice could make a lemon look sweet and it completely mismatched the look of loss in her eyes. I tried not to show that it was getting to me and just shrugged.

"We'll see." Nothing else was said and Rose and Em dragged Edward out with Carlisle dragging Alice behind, Esme trailed after them leaving just me and Jasper. I couldn't do it anymore, I was just tired and drained from my emotional rollercoaster. I couldn't keep letting people break me so easily, I needed a change and a new look could start.

"You want to lie down?" Jaspers concerned voice floated from a few inches above my ear and broke through the idea that was starting to form.

"No. I think I want to go shopping. Do something normal, you know?" he just smiled at me sadly.

"Yes, but you shouldn't go alone. I could get Esme and Rose to go with you if you want?" I smiled back at him, but this smile was genuine, I actually felt a small spark of happiness in my dead heart.

"Only if it isn't going to be a problem." He shook his head and something about the way he was looking at me made me nervous, not in a bad way mind you, but I wasn't sure why.

"Of course not, darlin."


	2. Chapter 2

We ended up driving Rosalie's BMW convertible to Port Angeles and I actually ended up having a good time. No one spoke much on the way there but when we got there it was actually quite fun, even after all that had happened. Rosalie wasn't being a bitch and Esme was just as motherly as always. Before we started to shop we stopped at the food court to 'feed the human.' Esme had gone to have a look for some plaster to fix up the wall Rosalie had threw _them_ through. Rosalie broke the silence when we were half way through the queue.

"Bella, I know I've been a bitch towards you and I know that I've already explained a part of it but I didn't tell you the real reason. Well, the main reason anyway. I would love for you to be one of us and stay with us forever and I know you wanted that but this is what I was afraid of. Of Edward hurting you so much that you wouldn't want to stay with us. Wouldn't be able to cope. I didn't want to get close to you and have Edward rip it away." She looked so upset and a few tears escaped my eyes. I hugged her hard ans she squeezed back hard enough for me to remember how much strength she really had in her.

"Rosalie I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Even without Edward here I still want to stay with my family forever." She pulled away from me so I could see the huge grin that lit up her already perfect face.

"Good because I'm not letting you go now. And its Rose to my family."

"It's good to see my daughters getting along." We turned to see Esme with her bags and I went and hugged her as well.

"I'll always think of you as my mother Esme." After our heart to heart and I had eaten we headed over to Victoria's secret. –Rosalie's choice –and looked around at all the underwear. Rose convinced me to but a bunch of black, lacy bra's and panties, I honestly didn't see the point, it was only me who was going to see them. Either way I gave in, knowing that before I would have been too embarrassed to wear them but the new me figured that I might as well spread my new look to my underwear selection.

Before we left the mall, I felt really positive about this change. Esme had already left to fix the wall and had taken all our bags with her, so now it was just me and Rose. I'd gotten a whole new wardrobe which mainly consisted of leather jackets, leather pants, black jeans and a bunch of new shirts with random things written on them. I only wanted one more thing before we left. My Chevy kept breaking down and since I wasn't planning on going college now I wanted to buy myself a new bike. This is why I was really glad to have Rose with me. she may look like a model who couldn't tell the bonnet of a car to the boot but in reality she was a kick ass mechanic.

"Rose can we stop at Motor Madness?" The smile that had stayed on her face throughout the trip, since being in the food court, somehow managed to get bigger.

"Turning into a mechanic are we, lil sis?" Her eyes seemed so excited that I had to laugh and I didn't miss the way my smile widened at her calling me 'lil sis'.

"No, but I wanna get a new bike, although I would love for someone to shot me how to fix up the engine." Rose let out a large squeal of excitement and hugged me spinning me around whilst I laughed and then she practically dragged me into the shop.

After two straight hours of Rose pointing out the pro's and con's of each bike we finally decided on a black Dukati. Along with that we bought two helmets, a black one with red flames –mine –and a pink one with a white skull and cross bones –spare which Rose would be using –at the back. Esme had taken the car and we were gonna get a cab but now I've got my bike I said Rose can drive and I'll sit behind her. Her reaction? Imagine a kid in an all free toy store and times it by one thousand. That was Rose.

The ride back was awesome. Rosalie was going over 100mph, whizzing between cars, but I wasn't scared at all. My hair was rushing behind me and I was thankful Rose had though to tuck hers into her helmet. We stopped at the shop in Forks so I could grab the things that would finish my new look. It was times like this I wished it was a big place where I didn't know everyone. Grabbing a bottle of tequila and a Jack Daniels I made my way over to the counter and asked for a pack of cigarettes. Mrs Stanley was standing beside the counter looking gobsmacked. **(Yes, I know you have to be 21 in America but I'm British.) **

"Isabella does your father know about this?" I raised my eyebrows and brought out my new attitude.

"It hasn't got anything to do with him, or you, and I have every right to get drunk considering I've just found out my fiancé is a lying cheating scum bag." I dropped the money on the counter, grabbed my bag and carried on back to the Cullens. I wasn't definitely going to smoke, it all depended on the upcoming conversation.

Getting back we saw smoke rising from the back garden, so after putting my bike in the garage we went to see what was going on. All the Cullens were standing around a bonfire that consisted of designer clothes, larger clothes that looked man sized but on top of them was something that had me clutching my stomach as I laughed, Rose was in the same position. Edward's piano was playing its final song. Burn baby burn! HAHA I crack myself up. Now I looked closer I realized that in it was everything Edward owned in his room, and just as much, if not more, stuff belonging to Alice. I stopped my full blown laughter but couldn't help letting giggles escape occasionally. Jasper came to stand next to me.

"Have fun, darlin?" his southern drawl made my panties moist and I just wanted to jump him then and there. Wait a sec? No! Bad Bella! That's your brother.

"Erm… yeah I did, thanks." I smile at him and couldn't help but blush slightly. Damn blush! He smiled back and grabbed my hand. Despite his hand being cold, warmth spread throughout my body and tingles shot through me. Maybe it was just static. Yeah, that must be it.

There was just smoke rising now. The flames had long gone out taking _their_ stuff with it. A grin was stretched on my face and still refused to fade. Sure, deep down was a lot of pain and sadness but most of all, all I felt was relief. I don't know why but it was like a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I did love Edward but I think that with all the controlling and pushing, part of it had long since faded. We were all seated on the couches in the living room, me and Jasper on one, Rose and Emmett on the other and Esme and Carlisle on the love seat. My bags were in the corner and I had a Jack Daniels and coke in my hand. No one said anything, probably because we'd all had a bad morning and I _was_ actually legal.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Everyone looked at me giving me their unyielding attention so I took a deep breath and downed my glass.

"Since the wedding is obviously off and well I have no reason for becoming a vampire… well. No that doesn't sound right. I still want to stay with you guys forever and I still want to become one of you. I may have lost Edward but you guys are still my family and I want to know whether I can still be one of you." I looked down because I honestly didn't know how to meet their gaze.

"I would like a re-vote basically." Gathering my courage I looked up.

"Carlisle?" A small smile greeted me.

"You are still a part of this family Bella. If you would like to stay with us then I would happily change you." I smiled back at him.

"Thankyou Carlisle, Esme?"

"I will _always_ consider you my daughter and I would love for you to be one of us."

"Thankyou, I feel the same way about you. Rose?" I already knew her answer but just for the sake of the vote…

"You know my answer. Yes." The family gaped at her and I moved on, not before smiling warmly at her though.

"Em?"

"Duh! I still by my last decision. Course I want my lil sis to be one of us. That way I can kick you but!" I just laughed.

"Yeah right. When I'm a new born you'll have your ass handed to you." Laughter followed that statement and I turned to Jasper.

"Cowboy?" Holy hell did I just call him that? I suddenly felt nervous, not just because of what I'd just called him but if he said no… then what? It would be overruled anyway so why did I suddenly feel sick?

"Bella. if you can get through eternity without Edward then yes. If you believe you can manage without him, but remember, eternity is a long time and we'll be here no matter what you decide. I would love for you to be one of us, but its your choice, not mine." And with that vague yes, I could actually do stuff that would kill a human in the long run because, in the long run, I wouldn't be a human.

"Thankyou and I know I can get by without Fuckward because honestly I'm a bit relieved its over. All the controlling and pushing was slowly killing me." After that we just relaxed talking about nothing and everything in the space of two hours. In the space that my life was partly normal. Before my world was messed up. Again.


End file.
